swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Melitto
Melitto Species data created by TheSagaContinues user Serfious. Melitto are a Species of insectile humanoids native to the planet Li-Toran. They have no eyes or mouth, but are capable of sensing their environment using super-sensitive cilia. Melitto had chitin plates on their heads and forearms, and required the use of breathing tubes when operating in alien atmospheres. Melitto are eusocial beings who live in hives, ruled by queens and their adolescent female servants- called Myrmitrices- who in turn control their own stables of male workers- or Myrmites—who gather food, built the physical hive structure, and battle other hives. Whenever a hive's population increased too much for it to operate at full efficiency, it became necessary to found a new hive. The Myrmitrices then started fighting each other with the help of their warrior followers. When a victor emerged, she gained the right to be queen of a new hive. The Myrmites who had the misfortune of surviving their Myrmitrix's defeat were cast away from their hive, becoming Ronin. Most Ronin left their homeworld to become expert hunters and thieves. Some, however, are rumored to found their own queenless communities in the subterranean caves of their planet. Melitto Characteristics Personality: '''Melitto within their hives work well with their hive members, tending to keep to themselves. Exiled Melitto (Ronin) become far more independent, often finding work in the less desirable areas of the law. '''Physical Description: With a body comprising a head, a torso, two legs, two arms, and five-fingered hands, the Melitto were humanoids. Nevertheless, the segmented plates of chitin visible on their heads and hairy forearms betrayed their insectile nature. The Melitto face was covered in four plates, the largest being at the top, but do not feature visible eyes or a mouth. Age Groups: Melitto age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The Melitto evolved on Li-Toran, a dismal and storm-buffeted planet situated in the Inner Rim region of the galaxy. '''Languages: The Melitto language consisted of humming sounds produced by their facial plates. To communicate with other species, they wore Vocoders that translated their hums into an understandable voice. Example Names: '''Sarco Plank, Toran, Jakka Shiro, Mrimmin Jou. '''Adventurers: '''The Melitto rarely venture into the wider galaxy, and those who do are mostly Ronin. Thanks to their scent-memories, the Melitto make excellent Scouts, capable of detecting chemical components on an individual, although most Ronin tend to become Scoundrels, just to keep food on the table. Melitto Species Traits Melitto share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Melitto receive a +2 bonus to their Constitution, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Wisdom and Charisma. Melitto have hard chitin protecting themselves, but tend to be reliant on others for guidance, and are unfamiliar with the larger galaxy. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Melitto have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Melitto have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: Because of their scent-memories, Melitto make excellent doctors, capable of detecting chemical components that were markers for diseases. A Melitto with Treat Injury as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Treat Injury) as a bonus Feat. * Keen Scent: A Melitto may choose to reroll any Survival check made to Track, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Cilia: Although blind, Melitto have Cilia that provide them the ability to see electrical fields, as well as a keen sense of hearing and smell that effectively allows them to "See". They act normally without taking any penalties for blindness. This trait enables them to make Perception checks, and read and write as a sighted person. ** Melitto ignore the effects of darkness as if they had Darkvision. Additionally, Melitto ignore all penalties to Perception checks from Cover and Concealment (But not Total Cover or Total Concealment). * Special Equipment: Melitto suffer limitations outside their atmosphere. Without an Antiox Breath Mask, a Melitto begins to Suffocate. ** A replacement mask costs 2,000 credits (500 credits on Li-Toran), and a year's supply of filters costs 200 credits (50 credits on Li-Toran). To be able to converse with other creatures, a Melitto must purchase a Vox-Box for 200 credits. Melitto characters begin play with these items at no cost. An Antiox Breath Mask is Poisonous to other Species. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Melitto can speak, read, and write both Basic and Melitto. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Melitto